


The Princess Jedi Vol. 1

by HouseNaelgyreon



Series: The Force Has No Master [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Empire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Gray Jedi, Jedi, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Murder, Padawan Braids, Princess - Freeform, Royalty, Strong Female Characters, Violence, War, Warrior Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseNaelgyreon/pseuds/HouseNaelgyreon
Summary: Born on the jungle planet of Bodibe in the Outter Rim Territories, Crown Princess Berhane has always been strong in the Force. Since its founding,  Bodibe has tried to stay out of all wars, including the conflict between the Republic & the Separatists. Trained as a warrior by her father, a future empress by her mother, and a shrewd politician by her Aunt, Berhane expected her life to go smoothly.That is until her Aunt invites the Separatists and stages a coup, murdering Berhane's mother and seizing power.Thinking ahead, Berhane's father contacts the Republic and ships her off to Coruscant under two Jedi's care. Brought before the Jedi Council at Capital of the Republic, two choices sit before them: lose a powerful ally in the war against the Separatists or train her.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Force Has No Master [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980203
Kudos: 1





	The Princess Jedi Vol. 1

_Far within the seemingly lawless lands of the Outer Rim Territories lays the lush jungle planet of Bodibe._

_Home to a Near Humans species strong with the Force, they have stayed out of the many wars within the galaxy. To the people of Bodibe, the gift of life is sacred, yet death in battle is seen as the ultimate honor than dying of old age. Far from the reaches of Jedi and Sith, the people flourished under their teaching, training their children in an unpolished—yet powerful—fusion of light and dark._

_When the Republic went to battle against the Separatists, their Empress declared that they would stay neutral._

_Crown Princess Berhane—named after the great warrior Queen that united the planet—is expected to carry on her people's traditions. Trained as a warrior by her father, a future empress by her mother, and a shrewd politician by her Aunt, Berhane expected her life to go smoothly._

_That is until her Aunt invites the Separatists and stages a coup, murdering Berhane's mother and seizing power._

_Thinking ahead, Berhane's father contacts the Republic and ships her off to Coruscant under two Jedi's care. Brought before the Jedi Council at Capital of the Republic, two choices sit before them: lose a powerful ally in the war against the Separatists or train her._

_Although some within the Council is against the ruling, the Jedi choose to train the exiled princess._

_For Berhane, becoming a Jedi works well in her plans for revenge; but revenge is not the Jedi way. To become the warrior her people need, the princess must overcome her personal feelings and learn to balance her heart's light and darkness._

* * *

**Book Aesthetic**

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Yes, I know this chapter is quite short, but it's more so a set up of everything that's going to happen within the book. A bit of a warning, several characters within the series have been either aged up or aged down, and some couples are going to either not exist, or have their timelines changed.
> 
> At the same time, this is war, so that means there's going to be violence. At the moment, there isn't much sex in the series but that'll soon happen around books 4 or 5. Can't wait for you guys to figure out who she's gonna be paired with in the future. 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it. If you did, please don't hesitate to leave me a kudos or a comment. To be honest, I prefer comments because I would like to know what you think of the story so far.
> 
> Although my favorite FanFiction series to write is A Song of Ice and Fire related, I am quite a diverse writer having written for other shows/books such as Castlevania, The Boys, Marvel Comics (coming soon!), and more! Interested in reading my other work? Just click on my name, and it'll take you right too it!
> 
> Thank you, and happy reading!


End file.
